


Kinktober 2018

by FTSMotherPumpkin



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), EXID (Band), Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Broken Air Conditioner, Casual Sex, Cheating, Clit Rubbing, Coming In Pants, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, Ice Play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Making Out, Masochism, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Praise Kink, Sadism, Scratching, Sex Work, Summer Heat, Teasing, Temperature Play, Thigh Slapping, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Sex, Watersports, halloween party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTSMotherPumpkin/pseuds/FTSMotherPumpkin
Summary: Very belated but I wanted to challenge myself, seeing as I haven’t written proper smut in quite a long time. And let’s be real, there is never enough kinky femslash, especially in the kpop fandom.Tags are added as needed, specific acts/warnings are listed at the beginning of each chapter. (Also the occasional PSA lol)





	1. Face-Sitting - Moonbyul/Hwasa

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that it's almost October 2019 lol but I am very very determined to finish this entire challenge, regardless of how long it takes. The world needs more kinky femslash and I wanna do my part XD.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the onstage flirting with Moonbyul finally gets to Hwasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this particular fic to my lovely girlfriend. She loves Hwabyul and specifically requested them for face sitting. Inspired by gratuitous Hwabyul PDA we've been receiving for the last year or so.
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Face-Sitting, Cunnilingus, Making Out, Friends with Benefits, Casual Sex, Teasing

“So…what do you wanna do?”

Hwasa looks up from her phone to see Moonbyul set a couple of beers down on the coffee table. The older girl sits on the opposite end of the couch, one leg crossed over the other and eyebrows raised. She looks like a skeptical therapist, which would make Hwasa laugh if she weren’t struggling to come up with a not weird excuse for inviting herself to her bandmate’s apartment.

She thinks back to their music show win that morning, the catalyst for her sudden desire to spend time alone with Moonbyul. During their encore performance, Hwasa just happened to witness Moonbyul pull Solar into a rather aggressive and unwilling kiss on the cheek. Wheein complied much easier for hers, leaving Hwasa no time to think as Moonbyul headed in her direction.

She recalls raising her fists in defense before throwing her arms around Moonbyul’s neck just as the other girl clasped a hand to her back. The gap between them shrunk to nothing and Hwasa felt Moonbyul’s abdomen rise and fall as their lips just barely touched before they both pulled away in a fit of giggles.

Most vividly, she remembers the glint of something in Moonbyul’s eyes prior to the kiss, something that sends an unexpected tingle down between Hwasa’s legs.

Hwasa picks up the glass bottle, glancing at its label. Not her first choice brand-wise but it’ll do. She takes a sip, the ice-cold liquid doing nothing to quell the simmering lust within her.

“I think you know what I want to do.” She decides to go with the truth; that she hasn’t been able to go a minute all day without thinking about what it would be like to kiss the other girl again.

Moonbyul bites her lip as her cheeks flush a gentle pink. Hwasa finds it incredibly endearing.

“But aren’t you and Wheein…?” Moonbyul trails off, picking invisible lint off the knee of her jeans.

“Same as you and Solar Unnie,” Hwasa counters, “yes…but no.”

Narrowed eyes lock with hers and Hwasa swears she can feel electricity between them. It’s stronger than earlier, coursing through her entire body before settling again in her panties.

Everything is complicated, but they don’t have to be.

Hwasa closes the space between them once more. She kisses Moonbyul hard, holding nothing back as her tongue plunges its way between the older girl’s lips. Moonbyul freezes beneath her, no doubt in shock, but neither of them pulls away. Instead, Moonbyul’s hands grasp Hwasa’s hips to pull her closer. They shift around on the couch without breaking apart and Hwasa ends up on her back, Moonbyul half kneeling, half laying on top of her.

After several minutes of making out with Hwasa’s limbs encircling Moonbyul’s thin frame, the older girl sits back. She gazes down at Hwasa with intense eyes and swollen lips.

“Well, that was a thing,” she breaks the ice first with a chuckle, “A very nice thing.”

“We can do more nice things if you take me to your bedroom right now,” Hwasa says and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. Moonbyul growls, a sound Hwasa has heard thousands of times, but never has it made her gush like this. She leans up to capture Moonbyul’s lips again.

What started as a small spark of electricity turns full blown wildfire on the way to the bedroom, the two of them stumbling through the doorway and onto minimalist gray sheets. Hwasa groans as Moonbyul plants wet kisses down her neck. Sneaky hands find their way beneath her loose hoodie to her tender breasts; she thanks herself for being too lazy to put her bra back on after their last schedule.

Hwasa quickly learns that Moonbyul is good with her hands as thin fingers pluck at her nipples, bringing them to erection. They tickle across the soft flesh of her breasts, massaging and squeezing until she mewls for more. A part of Hwasa is embarrassed at just how needy she sounds from just some making out and groping, but the burn between her thighs only grows in intensity. She lets go of the other girl’s back to shove her hoodie up over her breasts. Moonbyul flashes that annoying hot smirk of hers before applying it to the tantalizing curves before her.

Hwasa pants at the ceiling as Moonbyul kisses her way down her stomach, only to stop at the waistband of her track pants. One hand caressing her side journeys over her hip, barely ghosting over her mound. Much to Hwasa’s confusion, Moonbyul sits up after one final teasing peck just below her belly button.

“Unnie, you can’t just…just…” she sputters incredulously. The older girl’s lopsided grin utterly infuriates her as a finger traces figure eights at her waistband.

“I’ve always wanted to…stroke these thighs,” Moonbyul starts, sending tiny tremors up Hwasa’s thigh with little more than a light pinch of the still clothed flesh, “and feel them around my head. I want to devour your pussy and leave you shaking so hard, I’m in danger of suffocating.”

Hwasa has never been so close to cumming without being touched.

She swears under her breath before moving to shove her pants and underwear off onto the floor while scooting aside to allow Moonbyul to lay back with her hands behind her head. The air cools the wetness smeared on her inner thighs as Moonbyul guides her until she is kneeling above the other girl’s face.

All four of them see each other naked all the time, between backstage costume changes and sharing hotel rooms. Hwasa is all too familiar with the toned contours of Solar’s bare back, the bony angles of Moonbyul’s narrow hips and the soft curves of every part of Wheein’s body. But her best friend of ten years is the only member thus far to have seen her pussy this closely, especially in its current state of extreme arousal. The heat of this realization creeps up her collar.

“You might wanna grab onto the headboard or something, just in case,” Moonbyul advises, cupping Hwasa’s ass cheeks almost delicately. Hwasa does as she says and puts one hand on the edge of the wooden board in front of her while the other keeps her hoodie bunched up around her belly button.

It turns out that Moonbyul is _very_ good with her mouth.

Her tongue licks sloppy stripes up between Hwasa’s swollen labia, running over every bit of her from entrance to clit. Hwasa’s thighs, pressed hot and tight against Moonbyul’s cheeks, tremble with each pass as it flicks the underside of her erect nub. A light sheen of sweat coats her skin; her body is boiling beneath the hoodie still hanging off her shoulders but she can’t, she won’t take the time to pull it off. Lips wrap around Hwasa’s clit without warning and she lets out a sinful whimper.

Fuck, she really hopes Moonbyul’s sister doesn’t come home tonight because the sounds pouring from Hwasa’s mouth can’t be mistaken for anything other than ecstasy.

She presses herself down lower, unable to keep from rutting against the insistent pressure. Knuckles white from struggling to maintain her balance, her moans grow frantic. Moonbyul holds her thighs steady while sucking and fluttering the tip of her tongue against Hwasa’s clit. She knows she’s right on the edge. Her body tenses up in anticipation, the wet squelches of Moonbyul’s tongue on her pussy propelling her closer and closer until the girl’s hands seize her ass.

Hwasa cums hard with her ass cheeks spread wide. She presses her chest hard into the headboard, frozen in pleasure, hand smacked against the wall. Gasping for breath, she feels her body start to melt with the warmth of her orgasm spreading through her.

Moonbyul drinks up the flow of slick, lapping up and down to clean the reddened folds before helping to maneuver Hwasa down onto her back. The smile on her face drips with triumph just as her chin glistens with fluids, but Hwasa’s nerves are still buzzing too much for her to notice.

“I’m gonna…I’ll be right back,” Moonbyul states just loud enough for the other to hear before disappearing into the bathroom.

Hwasa simply nods. Though she would normally offer to reciprocate, all of the day’s exhaustion seems to be hitting her simultaneously. She stares up at the ceiling, still trying to catch her breath. Of the lovers she’s had thus far, her group member certainly ranks high; high enough that she wouldn’t mind a reprise now and again.

“So…?” Moonbyul asks when she comes out in nothing but a long T-shirt, face clean of makeup and hair brushed smoothly back into place. She looks about as tired as Hwasa feels, shuffling to her dresser for a second shirt she awkwardly holds out to Hwasa.

“Moon Byulyi, girl crush extraordinaire,” Hwasa says sarcastically, “and that’s how you ask me to stay?” She exchanges her sweaty hoodie for the makeshift nightgown, crawling back into Moonbyul’s sheets and fluffing a pillow beneath her head. “No schedule tomorrow morning so maybe I’ll even make you breakfast.”

“Aren’t I lucky?” Moonbyul grins as she hops into bed beside her.

“By the way, don’t worry about this–“ Hwasa gestures back and forth between them–“we’ll keep this on the down low. No feelings or whatever, we’re the same as we’ve been.”

Moonbyul nods in agreement, Hwasa noting the relief on her face.

Everything is complicated, but they don’t have to be.


	2. Watersports - Solar/Wheein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solar and Wheein experiment with one of Wheein's secret fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this may not qualify as watersports to some people but this is about as comfortable I am with it LOL. I do have some more ideas for it though, so I might write more in the future. (Because I totally think Wheein could be into it HEH)
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Watersports, Established Relationship, Fingering, Praise Kink, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Dirty Talk, Coming In Pants (kinda)

Wheein wanders to the bathroom in a sort of daze, her girlfriend’s words on repeat in her head.

“Leave the door open, Wheein-ah.”

She thinks she may have misheard Yongsun at first when she got up from the couch. The TV is rather noisy, after all, but by the time she turns to clarify, Yongsun’s eyes are already focused back on the screen.

Wheein sits down on the toilet, shorts and panties pooled around her feet on the tiled floor. She doesn’t quite know what to expect. They have only ever hypothetically discussed this particular kink once, and that was almost a month ago.

She had been nervous to bring it up, naturally, even after just over a year of dating. But Yongsun made dinner and once they were all snuggled up in each other’s arms that night, it felt like as good a time as any. The darkness made it easier; Wheein doubted she would have been able to confess otherwise. To Yongsun’s credit, she didn’t once make Wheein feel depraved. She simply listened and showered her with affection.

A soft knock pulls her back to the present. Yongsun smiles gently, her shoulder and hip resting against the door frame. She makes no move to get any closer, instead crosses her arms as if she’s waiting for something, waiting for Wheein.

“I thought you had to go, Wheein-ah,” Yongsun remarks casually, “why don’t you go for me?” A twinge of arousal pulses through Wheein’s body.

She bites her lip. Her bladder aches ever so slightly, but not quite enough to break her body’s adherence to social convention. Looking up at Yongsun, she struggles to find a way to verbally convey that she’s not near bursting yet.

“I…um…can’t,” she tries, stammering and raking her short nails over her bare knees, “not...yet.” Clearly not understanding Wheein’s reluctance, Yongsun raises an eyebrow. “I mean, like I’m not…it’s not…urgent yet.”

The way Yongsun’s face opens up, clarity washing over her makes Wheein’s heart clench a little. She nods, disappearing from the doorway, only to return seconds later with a plastic cup filled near to the top with water. Pushing it into Wheein’s hand, she nods again for her to drink before retreating to her position. She seems keen on watching from a distance, not exactly sure how physically involved to be.

Wheein gulps the liquid down, wincing at the cold spreading in her gut and the sudden throbbing between her legs. Perhaps her bladder is fuller than she thought, or maybe she underestimated its capacity. The cup barely makes it onto the counter before Wheein folds her body in half with her arms clasping at her stomach. Yongsun asks if she’s alright and from the tone of her voice alone, Wheein can already imagine her face—eyebrows knit together ever so slightly, eyes widened, mouth turned down at the corners in a perfect crescent moon.

“I’m ok, love,” she answers, the words slowly escaping her lips. After a few beats, she sits back upright. The tension brought on by the icy water untangles itself from her stomach, though the pressure in her crotch remains palpable. “Just felt like a lot. I think I might be ready, now.” Yongsun visibly relaxes. Her smile, wattage higher than that of the fluorescent bulbs tucked in the ceiling, calms Wheein as well.

“Well, how about you go then?” Yongsun adopts the same nonchalance she had before, arms crossed once again.

Wheein bites her lip as she bears down, but instead of the soft tinkle of urine, there is silence. She keeps her eyes down and curses under her breath. Finally given the opportunity to explore something she’d only fantasized about and her stupid body is determined to fuck it up.

“Spread your legs, baby.” Yongsun’s tone turns assertive, pausing until Wheein peeks up at her through her eyelashes and obeys her orders. Her cheeks flush when Yongsun’s gaze lingers on her pussy. She knows she’s already wet, has been since the very beginning. Even just the prospect of sharing this secret desire with the woman she loves has her longing, stickiness clinging to the soft hair between her legs.

“Don’t you want to show me, baby girl?” Yongsun licks her lips, pink tongue poking out. Wheein nods, because the urgency to have that tongue on her pussy grows just as rapidly as the one in her bladder. She takes a deep breath and thinks about the release. How good it will feel to let go, how the pain will gradually dissipate and leave her with only the burning of desire. 

Her thoughts go quiet with the first trickle. Her muscles constrict momentarily in shock but the flow grows stronger as her bladder empties. She dares to peer down between her legs, fresh heat rising in her face at the pale yellow stream. The sheer warmth of it exiting her body, combined with her intense arousal, wafts against her spread thighs like steam off a hot bath. Yongsun makes a soft sound and for a moment, Wheein forgets to be embarrassed. Her eyes snap up to gauge the older woman’s reaction.

No sign of disgust, thankfully; Yongsun looks more curious than anything else. It relaxes Wheein a bit and allows her to finish peeing with a few last contractions of her bladder. The tension wound tight in her body from holding it in has all but melted away, save for the need to cum.

“Good girl,” Yongsun smiles warmly, the praise wrapping around Wheein like the coziest blanket, “now get cleaned up and meet me in the bedroom, ok?”

She disappears from the doorway, leaving Wheein to wipe herself clean. She almost contemplates rubbing one out right then and there, the sticky wetness on the toilet paper reminding her just how aroused she’s become. But the promise of something even better awaits her in the other room and she hurries to flush and wash her hands.

Yongsun is already in bed, devoid of clothing and inhibition, when Wheein crawls under the covers. She strokes Wheein’s cheek with a gentle hand and eyes overflowing with love.

“Was it what you thought it would be?” she asks. Wheein goes red in the face again with a shy nod.

“Did it turn you on, baby girl?” Another nod, even meeker.

“Can I feel?” Yongsun leans in to whisper against Wheein’s lips. Her hand already fiddling with the waistband, letting it slide beneath the elastic as soon as the other girl nods.

Wheein whimpers at her pussy being cupped entirely. The lightest of squeezes betrays how aroused she is, her fluids dribbling onto Yongsun’s thin fingers.

“Wheein-ah, you’re so wet for me,” Yongsun murmurs, “did my watching you pee really turn you on this much?” She runs the tip of her finger through the viscous pool between Wheein’s lips, easily sliding up and down. Yongsun finds herself a little astonished at just how ready her girlfriend is; everything is already so slippery and plump and hot to the touch.

Wheein barely manages an affirmative noise. Her brain is fuzzy with lust, hardly able to grasp that this is really happening. She is still a bit giddy on the embarrassment of being watched and Yongsun’s salacious words feel just as good as the whisper-soft brushing across the hard nub of her clit.

“You’re my good girl, aren’t you?” Yongsun’s tone is rich like melting chocolate, pressing kisses down Wheein’s jawline. With her free hand, she pulls Wheein’s leg up and over her own to give herself more access. It’s not much with shorts and panties still in the way, but Yongsun can’t be bothered to stop long enough to remove them. “So excited to have me see you doing such a private thing, hmm?”

A fresh burst of wetness gushes onto Yongsun’s fingers, Wheein squeaking and struggling in vain to press her legs together. Yongsun smiles smugly into her neck and spreads the stickiness even further. Her index and middle finger fit themselves snuggly on either side of Wheein’s clit, applying just the right amount of pressure to make Wheein’s hips buck towards her.

Wheein is never particularly loud in bed but the insistent rubbing and fondling pulls whines from her lips. She shudders as teeth scrape against tender skin, Yongsun continuing to whisper the dirty details between nips on her earlobe. She feels desperate, in need of more while already overwhelmed with pleasure.

She nearly chokes on her saliva when two of Yongsun’s fingers press shallowly into her. They stretch her just enough, going no deeper than the first knuckle, and a thumb finds its place on her clit. She grabs at Yongsun’s back, close to sobbing as they slide in and out. A minute movement but Wheein keens as if she’s being fucked to the hilt.

“Wheein-ah, let go for me,” Yongsun drags her tongue around the shell of Wheein’s ear, “Be a good girl and let go.”

Never one to keep Yongsun waiting for long, Wheein gives in. Her legs clamp together on Yongsun’s hand, thrusting into it as her body convulses. Every muscle holds taut for what feels like an eternity, even her breath coming out in sharp puffs, before slowly softening with pleasure. Her eyes remain closed, barely whimpering at Yongsun’s fingers sliding out of her ruined underwear.

“Were you ever going to tell me just how much this turns you on?” Yongsun asks minutes later. Wheein is tucked snuggly in her arms, finally able to breathe normally. She still feels warm from head to toe, appendages pleasantly jelly-like.

“Um…eventually, I guess,” she replies, “But I was afraid you’d be grossed out or something.” It’s not an uncommon fetish, something she knows firsthand thanks to many nights spent alone on the internet under the covers. There were even times she considered testing the waters with bringing it up, but she never managed to figure out how; instead, she pictured disgust on Yongsun’s face and the shame that would etch itself into her skin.

“You know me, baby, I’m down to try just about anything once,” Yongsun smiles, playfully rapping her knuckles on Wheein’s head and pressing a kiss to her temple. “Besides, I’m not sure I’ve ever made you cum so hard, why wouldn’t I want that?”

Wheein buries her face in Yongsun’s neck, giggles bubbling up in her chest. She feels lucky to have such an understanding girlfriend; one that not only accepts her particular interests, but already seems to be planning out loud the next time they explore it. Her cheeks redden for the millionth time this evening at Yongsun’s musings about making her hold it until she’s given permission, or insist she pee standing up in the shower all naked and exposed.

“Wheein-ah,” Yongsun’s grin is almost predatory when she directs her speech to Wheein at last, “You didn’t pee after I fucked you. Perhaps we should go take care of that.”

Wheein nods with a shuddering breath. She can already feel herself getting wet once again.


	3. Temperature Play - Irene/Seulgi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air conditioner is broken and Irene is about ready to die. Seulgi has a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the first fics I finished~ Ice play is fun and all, but please be careful putting very cold (or hot) things on sensitive body parts LOL. In fact, I'm not sure I would recommend acting this one out in person XD but it still makes for a fun fantasy~
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Temperature Play, Summer Heat, Broken Air Conditioner, Ice Play, Cunnilingus

The room is sweltering, even with the windows open. Though a breeze occasionally rustles the sheer white curtains of Irene’s bedroom, it’s nowhere enough to make up for the broken air conditioner in the middle of July.

“Fucking shit, it’s hot,” Irene whines. A bead of sweat rolls down the side of her forehead and soaks into the lavender bedspread beneath her. The entire backside of her body feels damp but the only other option is the hard floor beside her desk where Seulgi has already claimed a spot. Warm, stagnant air clings to her naked skin, winding its way around her bare breasts. Irene is very tempted to rid herself of her overly snug panties as well, but it requires effort she doesn’t have the energy for.

Staring up at the blank ceiling, she hears Seulgi gather up her long limbs and pad out of the room, the door creaking slightly when she passes through. The thought that the other girl might be off to the kitchen to get something to drink crosses her mind, prompting her to realize just how parched her mouth is.

The overheated older girl manages to heave herself up into a sitting position to call after Seulgi just as she returns with one hand behind her back. Irene frowns ever so slightly, immediately suspicious. Eyes narrowed seductively and bottom lip held tight between her teeth, Seulgi approaches the bed.

“Unnie, I think I have a way for us to cool down,” she nearly purrs, suddenly dangerously close to her girlfriend’s ear. “But you have to close your eyes first.”

Irene really isn’t in the mood for Seulgi’s antics, but she is, however, desperate for any sort of relief. Slowly letting her eyelids shut, she waits for her promised cool-down.

What she gets is ice-cold lips wrapping around her right nipple.

Irene shrieks and her eyes fly open, body flinching hard at the sudden sensation. She doesn’t do well with surprises but Seulgi’s chilly fingers tickling up and down her sides help to calm the pounding of her heart. Seulgi swirls her tongue around Irene’s turgid nipple, the frigidity wearing off and leaving only warmth behind. Just when Irene’s skin begins to itch uncomfortably under Seulgi’s hot breath, the younger girl pulls back. A huge grin fills her entire face and her eyes disappear in delight.

“Cool enough for you, Unnie?”

Irene stares, a little stunned at the boldness of her normally reserved girlfriend. They’re definitely not celibate by any means but Seulgi tends to be on the shy side at the mere mention of anything remotely sexual. As charming as Irene finds Seulgi’s reflexive giggles when she asks if she wants to make love, or even her impulse to hide her face when Irene suggested they go topless to combat the heat, she doesn’t mind this Seulgi in the slightest.

This Seulgi, kneeling between her legs with a cup full of ice cubes behind her back. Irene leans back on her elbows with a coy smile of her own.

“Well, what are you waiting for? I’m still hot.”

Seulgi turns around for a moment to gulp ice between her lips until she can’t bear the cold and spits it back into the cup. Once her hands are free, she lets her fingers trail up Irene’s smooth legs, stomach, and breasts. Irene shudders at the frosty kiss pressed on the underside of her tit, the sensation somewhere between ticklish and a dull, pleasurable ache. Alternating between breasts, Seulgi suckles and scrapes her teeth against Irene’s nipples until their bright pink stands out starkly against the pale skin around them.

Irene parts her legs to allow her girlfriend to rest between them. The ice cup comes into view once more and she has no time to wonder what’s coming next, because a sharp chill presses against her inner thigh.

Ice cubes are a strange shape, she realizes. The angular side pokes into her sensitive flesh and makes it all the more painful, while the curved side molds more easily to her skin. Either way, goosebumps radiate outwards like pond ripples from its point of contact. She squirms as it gradually creeps higher.

Seulgi lets the ice just barely graze Irene’s covered pussy. Though the fabric is already damp with Irene’s arousal, it greedily absorbs more as she grinds on her girlfriend’s fingers. Irene, impatient as ever, reaches down to yank off her now soaked panties. She’s beginning to feel hot again, both from the blazing excitement between her legs and the humidity still filling the room.

“Seulgi, please,” she pleads.

People-pleaser that she is, Seulgi doesn’t make her wait any longer. Irene’s hips arch upwards when a fresh ice cube touches her labia, droplets of water mixing with her hot arousal. She gasps as cold fingers spread her apart to drag what remains against her sensitive skin. Seulgi’s tongue chases the melting rivulets from entrance to clit, up and down until every inch of Irene’s pussy is slick. Eyes shut tight, Irene’s head rolls back into the pillows as her body tenses. She feels just very tip dipping in, unbearable cold contrasting wholly with searing heat.

The ice cube stays just inside of her while Seulgi’s mouth ravages her clit. Her tongue lashes at the achingly hard nub, coaxing it from its hood before capturing it between her warm lips. Irene groans, her vagina growing numb yet her hips continuing to buck towards Seulgi. Her orgasm hits her unexpectedly, a jolt of electricity coursing through her when Seulgi sucks just hard enough, body flattening against the bed as she shudders with pleasure.

Even as soggy sheets cling uncomfortably to her ass, Irene manages to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. She ruffles Seulgi’s sweaty bangs and places a gentle kiss on her red lips.

“Now that I’ve had my turn getting cooled off,” Irene coos, “how about yours?”


	4. Mirror Sex - Sua/Siyeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sua isn't sure why she agreed to trying this, but maybe Siyeon has the right idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing Dreamcatcher! I'm pretty new to the fandom so I really hope this isn't too OOC. I had a hard time finishing this one, it just wasn't coming out the way I wanted it to, but I think we finally got there in the end. Also logistics were a challenge LOL.
> 
> Happy New Year!
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Mirror Sex, First Time, Vaginal Fingering, Dirty Talk

Sua takes a deep breath and settles herself against the headboard. Goosebumps dot her bare skin as she awaits Siyeon’s return with the mirror. Brushing loose strands of hair behind her ear, she reminds herself that she asked for this.

To be able to watch as Siyeon makes her cum.

Sua isn’t ashamed of her body. She knows what she looks like naked and has plenty of self-esteem, maybe too much if her friends have anything to say about it. Yet, the idea of seeing herself up close, in her moment of passion, makes heat rise in her cheeks with embarrassment. She begins to wonder if it’s too late to table this activity for another day, resisting the urge to pull the sheets pooled at the foot of the bed back up to her chin.

Siyeon, on the other hand, bounds into the room with excitement. She pounces onto the bed beside Sua, mirror in hand. Also naked, she pulls her girlfriend up onto her knees and snuggles up close to press a kiss just behind Sua’s ear.

“Are you ready to see one of my favorite sights in the whole universe?” Siyeon whispers with a giggle. Her nose traces down Sua’s jawline to her lips. Sua kisses her and nods.

But she isn’t really ready and the moment to see her own genitals up close comes too soon.

Foreplay with Siyeon is neither fast nor slow, but purposeful. Everything moving with the single goal of undoing. Having already kissed across Sua’s neck and upper back, Siyeon palms her small breasts until her nipples stand taut. She reaches for the mirror at the side of the bed.

Sua gulps. It’s just a mirror, she tells herself, the very same one Siyeon uses to do her makeup every day at the kitchen table after breakfast. Except now it’s flat on the bed beneath her spread knees. As nervous as she feels, the arm around her hips is comforting, a reminder that she’s safe and loved no matter what goes down.

“Unnie, look down for me,” Siyeon whispers. Sua hesitates but her lover’s voice curls in seductive tendrils around her ears, beckoning her to do it, so she does.

Sua’s pussy is flushed red, labia pleasantly swollen and just barely unfurling with arousal. Siyeon spreads her open and god, Sua can’t deny the pangs of lust. She shudders at the drag of a fingertip up and down her pink flesh. It plays in the pool of honey collected at her entrance, teasing Sua with the prospect of being filled, before smearing across her sensitive skin.

Sua lets out a pleased gasp as the finger finally makes contact with her needy clit. Siyeon grins against her neck, drawing increasingly smaller circles around the hard bud until the pad of her finger is right upon the exposed tip. The ability to watch each and every revolution while simultaneously feeling it is, much to Sua’s amazement, very erotic. While not the same anticipatory thrill as an unseen touch, it feels surprisingly visceral, like pure electricity running through her veins with every minute stroke. Sua begins to steadily rock her hips forward.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Unnie,” Siyeon murmurs, sounding as if she can hardly believe it herself. Sua notices the breathlessness even in her distracted state; they’re both getting off on this.

“This is your favorite sight, Siyeon?” Sua tries to keep her voice from trembling, “My pussy dripping wet for you?” She smiles a little at the moan Siyeon fails to stifle. However, she lets out a moan of her own when one of Siyeon’s fingers pushes up into her. Siyeon knows just how she likes to be touched, each steady pump releasing the tension until Sua nearly melts against her girlfriend.

“I can feel how close you are, Unnie,” Siyeon pants as she slides a second finger in beside the first. She keeps her pace stable but crooks them up to press hard against the spongy spot within. Her teeth scrape across Sua’s shoulder blade. “I want you to cum. Please.”

If her brain weren’t so dangerously close to blanking out from pleasure, Sua would tease Siyeon for the desperation in her voice and the way she gradually ruts against Sua’s ass in time with the movement of her hand. It would be easy enough to turn the tables, to take back the control she often wields, but Sua’s body aches too much for her to do more than briefly entertain the thought. She instead focuses on keeping her eyes on the mirror, a daunting task when her instinct is to let her head roll back in preparation for orgasm.

Her world slows down as she watches her entrance convulse around Siyeon, body immobilized in rapture with hips thrust forward. She barely registers her tingling hands clutching Siyeon’s thighs, or her drawn-out sobs evolving into breathy gasps. All she can see is her stiff clit throbbing rhythmically, crowning her now splayed open pussy.

Milliseconds pass like minutes from one thrumming beat of her heart to the next as she begins to regain her awareness. Creamy fingers gradually withdraw from inside her with a lewd squish and Sua doesn’t hesitate to gulp them into her mouth when they press against her lips. She sucks them hungrily, her own salty-sweet flavor coating her tongue, while Siyeon shifts their weight to alleviate wobbly knees.

It isn’t until later, after Siyeon is also satiated and the two are snuggled up together, that Sua really has time to think about how it felt to watch herself. She clearly isn’t repulsed by it, not after cumming so incredibly hard watching her own body. There’s something that feels almost egotistical about it though, and even Sua has her limits when it comes to self-importance.

But the orgasm was no joke; she still feels the buzz lingering between her thighs.

“I liked it, a lot,” she finally says while fiddling with the wavy ends of Siyeon’s hair, “I don’t need to tell you that you have good taste. I mean, you picked me after all.”

Siyeon quickly smothers her giggles with a pillow, eyes rolling in mock annoyance.


	5. Sadism/Masochism - LE/Junghwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junghwa wants what she wants, and has no problem outsourcing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully there are still some EXID fans out there~
> 
> This one was a bit of a struggle, to be honest. I had a hard time with the “cruelty” aspect, even though both parties are very much consenting, so I apologize in advance for the actual smut being relatively short. It was also hard to think of who might be into this, but LE and Junghwa kinda feel perfect for it imo XD. Just a disclaimer, I absolutely don’t condone cheating, in this manner or any other. Please talk to your partner if you aren’t satisfied with something aka don’t be Junghwa in this fic LOL.
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Sadism, Masochism, Thigh Slapping, Scratching, Nipple Play, Sex Work, Cheating, Adultery, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols

She knows it’s coming, but Junghwa still yelps when Elly’s hand comes down hard on her thigh. Her skin, still warm from a shower, instantly throbs and the sting echoes deep into her body.

It hurts. God, it hurts. She can already feel the tears brimming in her eyes and a lump building in the back of her throat.

But in the same breath, Junghwa moans. She relishes in the pain, the sensation shooting straight to her pussy as Elly hits her again and again. Her legs, splayed open obscenely, twitch with every strike. She presses her head back into the mattress.

“How’s that, baby?” Elly chuckles a bit. Her long nails tease the sore areas, leaving stripes of white on reddened flesh. She doesn’t press hard enough to break the skin; neither of them is interested in blood, but the marks take their time fading away. She slides a single fingertip up to the apex of Junghwa’s thighs, a spider’s thread of sticky arousal lingering when she pulls it away.

“You’re such a pain slut for me, aren’t you?”

Junghwa evidently doesn’t answer fast enough, for Elly gives her another good smack.

“I said, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Junghwa gulps, eyes burning, “I’m a pain slut for you.”

Elly crawls up with a smirk to kiss the girl beneath her. She is surprisingly tender, all soft lips and wet smacks, as she straddles Junghwa’s hips. Hands cup flushed cheeks to deepen the sink of Elly’s tongue.

But just as suddenly as the affection arrives, it disappears. Junghwa shudders as Elly’s teeth tug roughly on her bottom lip. She lets her arms be pinned above her head, upper body left exposed to Elly’s sadistic whims. Her stiff nipples harden even further when Elly uses her free hand to trail lightly around an areola. The feeling would be soothing if Junghwa weren’t so tense. Her abdominal muscles hold taut in anticipation.

Elly doesn’t disappoint. She begins with pinching and twisting, making Junghwa gasp. Her lower body thrashes under Elly’s weight as the touches become unrelenting, knees bending upwards in a misguided effort to escape. They both know she has neither the strength nor the will to really throw Elly off.

Because with every unforgiving yank on her abused nipples, Junghwa grows wetter between her legs. She arches her back up to receive the pain, leaving a damp spot on the sheets beneath her. The smallest part of her hopes that Elly will be merciful, that she will stop fooling around and get to the point. Her pussy aches with need, an itch that can only be scratched by the woman atop her.

That is what Junghwa pays her for, after all.

...

Junghwa wakes up to Saturday sun streaming through the sheer hotel drapes. She hasn’t felt this rested in weeks, though it takes her a minute to sit up; the pleasant soreness spread throughout her body makes her hiss. Her nipples stand out, bright red and inflamed against her otherwise pale skin. Her thighs are covered in angry welts and she winces every time they press together.

Nothing a bit of ice won’t cure.

The envelope of cash she placed on the bedside table the night before is gone. Junghwa smiles; she really should tip Elly a bit extra next time. It sends a gratifying chill down her spine to remember the white hot pleasure of each orgasm compounding upon the one before. It wouldn’t be the first time she virtually passed out from exhaustion after a session with Elly, but the vibrator held firmly against her overstimulated pussy was a new, particularly nice touch. Excruciating, yet so rewarding.

She leans over to reach for her phone with a groan. It’s nearly eleven and it’s clear the rest of the world has already woken up.

Two Instagram notifications, four from Twitter, a handful of emails. And three texts from her husband.

Thankfully, they’re nothing serious; just him checking in and sending a selfie of himself and their dog Mocha. He thinks she’s away in Busan for a girls’ weekend with some college friends. In reality, the luxury hotel she’s currently holed up in is only an hour’s drive from their Seoul apartment.

It’s times like these that she feels the guilt creeping up from her stomach. Despite her obvious indiscretions, she loves him. He is a good man, always kind to her and provides a satisfactory lifestyle for the both of them. A number of her friends still envy her luck in love, often asking her half-seriously what she did to meet such a man. She usually just smiles and shrugs modestly.

But if Junghwa is being absolutely honest, the same things that make him a lovely, warm husband also make him a boring lover. Their sex life, while healthy and decent, is suffocatingly vanilla. The same positions, the same journey from kissing to penetration, the oral sex usually reserved for special occasions.

To his credit, he has tried to give her what she asks for. Spanking and some light hair-pulling work out well enough but he balks at anything rougher. No matter how much she assures him that it’s what she wants, that it’ll make her feel good, he shakes his head.

“I could never hurt you like that,” he says every time.

And every time Elly delivers the searing pain of a crop against her ass or nails tearing down her back, Junghwa thanks whatever god is out there that someone can.


	6. Biting - Moonbyul/Seulgi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonbyul sets out on Halloween night to find an unsuspecting human to feed from. Who better than a girl dressed as a vampire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never in a million years would I have ever seen myself writing a vampire fic because I hate all things scary and blood makes me a bit nauseated but here we are. LOL character development, I suppose. I know choosing a vampire AU is kind of a cop-out for a biting kink but oh well, I really like how it came out. (My beta actually said this is my best yet!) I also never thought I’d write Moonbyul/Seulgi because although I like them both independent of each other and find their friendship ADORABLE, I’ve never really viewed them in a romantic or sexual pair.
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Alternate Universe – Vampire, Alternate Universe – University, Vampire Sex, Biting, Halloween Party, One Night Stand, Clit Rubbing, Grinding, Blood Drinking

Halloween is Byulyi’s favorite holiday, the one day a year she can keep her fangs protracted.

Everyone thinks they’re some hyper-realistic accessory and she doesn’t make it a point to correct them, only smiles wider to show them off. She’s even decided to dress the part this year, white collared shirt over black pants and a satiny cape she bought at the Halloween store. Said cape flutters in the night breeze as she crosses the college campus on foot.

Even though she hasn’t been a student in a couple hundred years, the local university is the easiest place to quench all of her thirsts.

The frat house she finds herself in has orange and black streamers haphazardly draped from the ceiling and fake spider webs stretched in the doorways. Colorful strobe lights flash across costumed bodies gyrating in the living room-turned dance floor, the bass thumping up through the walls. A doctor-nurse couple makes out against the banister leading up to the bedrooms, while several Super Mario Brothers characters trudge a couple kegs of beer down the hallway. She crosses the potato chip-sprinkled carpet, red solo cup in hand, and settles on a sofa to observe.

It doesn’t take long for her to find a few girls she’d be willing to take home. A particularly cute Hermione Granger strolls past, arm in arm with a voluptuous Harley Quinn. And though Byulyi knows she can handle both, she isn’t the greedy type. The nun sipping a soda in the kitchen, however ironic her costume, seems a much easier target.

Before she can make her move on the sober sister, Byulyi detects someone sitting to her right.

“Hey, you’re a vampire too!” the girl giggles as she scoots closer, the contents of her own cup sloshing precariously. She beams, showing off the plastic fangs protruding from her dark red lips accented with fake blood at the corners. Byulyi smiles back and the girl gasps, “Yours look so real!”

“Got a friend that does movie props,” Byulyi replies. She knows she’s found her girl.

Her name is Seulgi, a sophomore with a bright smile and legs that go on for miles. Byulyi makes her moves subtly, resting her hand on Seulgi’s knee first as they chat before letting it travel upwards to twiddle the lacy hem of her dress between two fingers. When Seulgi doesn’t rebuke her advances, she leans in to let her lips just barely skim the auricle of the girl’s ear. The blush warming its way outward from Seulgi’s cheeks smells delicious and Byulyi wants nothing more than to taste the blood just under her soft skin.

“How about we get out of here?”

Seulgi chews the edge of her cup and nods slowly. It’s clear she’s not the one night stand type, the way she nervously smooths out her dress before accepting Byulyi’s hand. She begins to shiver when they step out onto the porch, leather and lace providing little barrier against the chilly October air. Byulyi, ever chivalrous, whips off her cape to drape around Seulgi’s shaking shoulders. Even after she ties it securely, her cold fingers brush the girl’s ruddy cheeks with a gentle smile.

Something appears to change in Seulgi the moment they kiss. Much to Byulyi’s satisfaction, she seems almost hungry for it now, their lips smacking together wetly. Seulgi’s tongue slides its way into Byulyi’s mouth with the softest of moans. Byulyi braces herself for the moment it finds her fangs, soft meeting sharp.

Sure enough, Seulgi pulls back, panting.

“Wow, those are pretty sharp,” she comments, but doesn’t make a move to pull away. Byulyi holds fast to Seulgi’s waist. She lets her tongue peek out to softly lick Seulgi’s lips, leaving a promise to be careful; at least when it comes to the girl’s mouth.

She can’t say the same for her neck later on.

Seulgi’s dorm is on campus, one of the more popular buildings to live in due to its proximity to the main dining hall and the quad. Not exactly ideal for a stealthy escape, but Byulyi isn’t particularly worried. There are few people about at this time of night and none are sober enough to remember the slender figure following Seulgi into her room.

The door barely clicks closed before Seulgi’s lips are on Byulyi again. Her tongue wiggles its way back between Byulyi’s lips, though carefully avoiding her fangs this time. Byulyi softly groans, pleased with the girl’s reaction as she lets herself be guided towards the elevated twin bed once they’ve both stumbled out of their shoes. Seulgi mumbles something about her roommate being away while they climb up the wooden frame to the mattress, but Byulyi already knows they’re alone; the only blood she can smell belongs to the girl settled beneath her. She strokes Seulgi’s cheek again.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” she whispers. Hunger palpitates through her body as Seulgi blushes further. They kiss again, Byulyi reaching down to push up the hem of Seulgi’s dress. Those lovely, slim legs are baby-soft, with just enough plump flesh to squeeze. The sounds this touch elicits spur Byulyi on and she doesn’t stop inching the dress up until Seulgi’s damp panties are exposed.

Delicately, she strokes the wet spot. Seulgi practically pulses with need, Byulyi holding back her amusement at hips canting up to meet her touch. It isn’t often that she finds a feeding partner as responsive as Seulgi; no lure or tiresome seduction necessary when the girl is this eager to be touched. She momentarily ruminates on whether Seulgi could be a virgin, which would be a shame considering she won’t remember any of it once they finish, but Byulyi is confident in the skills she’s built up over the years.

The girl moans as she rubs gentle circles around her clit through the fabric. Seulgi twitches with every pass, head tipped back to expose the strong tendons in her tantalizing neck. Byulyi pulls away from Seulgi’s lips to taste it. She lets her tongue linger, so tempted to sink her fangs in, but slides her hand into Seulgi’s panties instead.

Her fingertips meet searing heat and overflowing wetness. Seulgi chokes on a gasp as Byulyi splits her index and middle fingers on either side of the swell of her clit. She massages it, starting with just the barest pressure, enjoying the way Seulgi whines out loud. Her teeth, fangs retracted, scrape against Seulgi’s collarbone. She sneaks a peek up to find Seulgi, bottom lip held between her teeth and eyes closed in pleasure.

Byulyi almost stops her movements at the sudden feeling of Seulgi’s fingertips creeping past her waistband. Seulgi whines a little at the obstruction, prompting the corners of Byulyi’s lips to curl in a small grin.

“Go ahead,” she purrs, encouraging Seulgi to open her pants without ceasing her rubbing on Seulgi’s clit.

Maybe Seulgi isn’t a virgin after all, with the way she deftly strokes Byulyi from clit to opening with just the right amount of pressure. It feels delectable and Byulyi slows her own hand to revel in it.

“Ok, ok,” she whispers into Seulgi’s neck when the girl whines again and pushes her hips up impatiently. She trails down the slick path to the source of Seulgi’s arousal, the tips of her fingers gathering more moisture before sliding back up. Her strokes are faster now, firm across Seulgi’s clit, the girl’s moans growing louder. Byulyi bites her lip, wavering for a long moment. Seulgi’s movements in her underwear have sped up too, each pass over her own clit pushing her towards her peak.

As much as she appreciates the effort for them to both cum together, Byulyi needs Seulgi to go first.

“Let me, baby,” she murmurs as she tugs Seulgi’s earlobe between her teeth, “I want to feel you cum.” It doesn’t take much more for the audible squishing of wet flesh to be eclipsed only by Seulgi crying out as she orgasms into Byulyi’s hand.

In that instant, Byulyi bites hard into Seulgi’s exposed neck. The girl tenses up under her, no doubt feeling the sting, but Byulyi holds her in place. The adrenaline of Seulgi’s release accelerates the blood flow into Byulyi’s mouth as she neatly drinks her fill, continuing to stroke Seulgi’s tender pussy and pressing her own hips down hard to grind out her orgasm on Seulgi’s fingers.

Once satiated, Byulyi pulls back. The two small holes in Seulgi’s neck vanish quickly when she laps at them, leaving behind no trace. She slowly extracts both their hands, zipping her fly and pulling Seulgi’s dress back down tidily. She grimaces a little at the tacky residue left behind, trying to remember if they passed a bathroom on the way up here. Makeup a little smeared and still in her costume, Seulgi groans softly as Byulyi maneuvers her lanky limbs under the covers.

“Stay...please,” she mumbles, the lethargy of being fed from hitting her hard, “we can do it again and again, my roommate is gone.”

Byulyi smiles. Despite knowing next to nothing about her, she kind of wishes she could get to know Seulgi better. It has been decades since she’s gotten close to any human, all of the patience and explanation required is tiresome and seldom worth the trouble. Not to mention the immortality situation, a painful lesson every vampire learns when they have to watch the ones they love perish.

But she can’t do that, not again. She will not subject herself to that hurt, even if Seulgi seems like someone she would enjoy spending time with under different circumstances. Byulyi may not be the most staunch follower of the ‘vampire code of conduct’, but she never fails to do the most important part of the feeding process.

Leaning down, she holds her palm over a sleeping Seulgi’s forehead. She can see herself in Seulgi’s memories, see everything they did tonight. Rather than eliminating all of it, Byulyi simply imprints a veil over herself. No matter how much Seulgi tries, she won’t be able to recall who it was she slept with.

Byulyi kisses her forehead, stroking her cheek one more time before slinking out of the room and into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! I love encouragement and need all I can get for this lololol~


End file.
